Regrets
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: Bella and Emmett were a couple. After giving up herself to him he leaves her for Rosalie Hale. What Happens when Bella is Pregnant? Will Emmett realize his mistakes? Or will he regret his choices. All Human! Adopted by xxTwilight3xx.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hijo de puta = Ex Boyfriend.

Bpov

" We are over Bella." Emmett said coldly. We were standing in the rain in the empty field behind Forks. School had ended an hour ago.

" What...Why?" I asked shocked. What was going on?

" Because I don't want to be with you anymore." He said. I shook my head.

" I thought....." I started. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me. He did last night.....

" You thought wrong." He said. " I don't love or want you anymore." He said. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

" OK. If that's how you feel." I said slowly fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

" Good bye Bella." He said. It almost sounded like the Emmett I fell in love with. He turned around there and left me all alone. After I couldn't see him anymore I fell to my knees and cried.

How could I have been so stupid! I thought he loved me. I know I loved him so I gave him two things I could never take back. My time and my Virginity. I was no longer innocent. I gave him everything but he just left me.

I couldn't believe.

" Are you OK." A sweet friendly feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around and look into a pair of light gray eyes. I shook my head. I had never met this person in my life but I wrapped my arms around her neck and clung to her for dear life.

" No." I Whispered. " I am not alright." I said.

" I think I figured that out." She replied putting her warm arms around me. We sat there in the rain until I had calmed down.

" I am sorry. Your all wet." I said looking up. She was striking. She had a heart shaped face with long black hair stuck to it. She had soft gray eyes that were more worried then upset.

" It's quite alright querida " She said laughing lightly. " Come on. Lets take you to my place and get you cleaned up before you catch a cold." She said helping me to my feet.

She was fairly tall compared to my short height. I let her help me up a guide me to her car. I didn't know what it was but it was warm and safe.

"Ah ¿Cómo rude de mí. What is you name?" She said.

" Bella. Whats yours?" I asked

" Lolita " She said kindly

" That's an interesting name. Where is it from?" I asked

" It's Spanish for sorrow." She said.

" Oh are you Spanish then?" I asked

"Por supuesto, mi amigo. Of course. I was born and raised a little south of Barcelona in a small town. I lived there with Mi madre y mi padre until they passed away when I was 16 years old. I live here now with Mi abuela y su abuelo." She said smiling.

" Oh. That must have been fun living in Spain." I said.

" Oh sí. I loved it and now I miss it. It is quite different then it is here." She said.

" I can understand that. I came here from phoenix and it was a huge difference." I said looking out the window. She chuckled.

" I see." She said pulling up to a fair sized house. It had two storied and a gate. It was well kept and big enough for a few people. With white paint and a black door with large windows. It was surrounded by forest.

" Come on. I have some old clothes you can where while we dry your clothes." She said stepping out of the car and into the rain. I followed her up and into the house. It was warm and friendly looking. It was an open area. Straight ahead of you was a stair case heading up stairs. Their was two door ways. One to the kitchen and the other to a large living room.

"La abuelita, el Abuelito que estoy en casa!" She called slipping of her black and red skater shoes. There was no answer.

" Guess they aren't home yet." She said before heading up the stairs. I followed just realizing how cold I was. We walked to the end of the hall and into a large room.

The walls were white and covered with posters from bands and movies. There was a large book self covered in novels and beside it a equally large selection of CD's. On the other side of the room was a king sized bed covered in a think black blanket and dark red pillows.

" Here put these on querida " she said. I nodded and grabbed the cloth from her had and walked into her bathroom. I fought to take of my soaked clothes. I sighed feeling the warmth of being dry. She had given me a pair of sweats and a baggy red t-shirt.

" Do you have an elastic" I called.

" Top left hand drawer." She called back. I opened it and grabbed one out of the drawer pulling my wet hair back.

I walked out of the bathroom to see she was fully dressed and waiting for me.

She had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a quarter sleeve plain black shirt.

"I will just take your clothes and put them in the dryer. Mi abuela y su abuelo won't be back until next week. They are flying to Texas to pick up a one of their other grand childern to come and live with us." She said " You can stay the night if you want to. I wouldn't mind the company."

" Yea I would like that. Can I use your phone?" I asked.

" Sure it's on the night stand. I am just gonna go toss these in the wash." She said before walking out of the room. I shook my head and walked over to the phone time to call Charlie.

Empov

I can't believe I was so cold to Bella. I can't believe I dumped Bella. But I had to. I loved her but I loved Rosalie Hale more.

" Hi Rosie." I said calling her.

" Hey Em. Did you dump Bella?" She asked

"Of course. You know I would do anything for you" I said.

" I know see you soon." She said before hanging up.

I had asked Rosalie Hale out before Bella last year and she turned me down hard. I was so heart broken. Then 3 weeks later I met and started dating Isabella Swan.

She was pretty but not Rosalie. Then when Rosalie asked me to dump Bella and go with her I agreed right away. I had the hottest girlfriend in school. Score McCarthy!

Bpov

I got the Ok from Charlie before sitting on the bed.

" So Bella Tell me why are you so upset querida" She said sitting beside me.

" Well........ I was just dumped by my Boyfriend. He said he loved him. I even gave myself to him. But then he left me." I said tears starting to poor again

"Hijo de puta" She said. I looked up. I had a feeling that was an insult. " It's going to be Ok" She said hugging me again.

" Let's forget about it. I want to get to know my new friend." I said. I didn't want to cry anymore.

" Alright. Wanna listen to some music and hang out for a bit." She said.

" Yes." I said.

" You can pick. I'll go get some junk food." She said walking downstairs. The rest of the night was spend listening to mix track CD's, eating junk food and getting to know my new friend. At about midnight we went to bed being that we had school tomorrow. Which was going to be Hell.

The next day.....

" Wake up Bella. We have to get there early because I have to get some papers" Lolita said shaking me awake.

" Lolita, I don't want to." I groaned

" Ok call me Lita and You have too. Come on don't let this guy win. Be strong." She said pulling me out of bed.

" OK Fine." I said getting up.

" You can borrow more of my clothes and go take a shower so you don't stink." She joked. " I'll leave the clothes on the counter." She said before walking into her closet. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on as much Hot water as I could get before stepping in. I grabbed a fresh face cloth from above the toilet before letting the hot water relax all of me tense muscles.

" Um I left a robe on the counter. I have some choices for you outside," Lita said walking in.

" Alright thanks" I said. I grabbed the shampoo and sniffed. It smelled like Coconut. It was nice but not my strawberry. I washed my hair and body with the face cloth. Before getting out not wanting to cost them extra. I took a towel and wrapped my hair in it so it was piled on top of my head. I wrapped up in the robe before walking out.

Lolita was sitting on the bed. When she saw me come out she stood up and smiled. She was wearing some skinnies and a red tank.

" Ok so what kind of look are you going for?" She asked.

" I want something that is going to make him jealous. I want to make Emmett McCarthy wish he had never broken up with me." I said firmly. There was no way I was going to make him think he made the right choice.

" Kay lets see. How about this?" She asked.

" Perfect." I said grabbing the outfit and going to change.

I put on a sparkly black tank and a pair of tight hip hugging black jeans and a pair of plain black converse. I walked out.

" I love it." She said clapping as I walked out. " Lets do your hair now." She said. She brushed and lightly curled my hair. She did light smokey eye shadow and clear lip gloss that made my lips look plumper. I looked in her full length mirror when she was finished

" Wow." I said smiling.

" Lets go knock his socks off." She said taking my arm and walking toward the car and driving to school.

We stopped at the office and picked up her papers a stuff. We had all the same classes. Yay us

We pulled into the parking lot. It was full of students. I saw Emmett his back to us pushing Rosalie Hale up against the wall. I growled. Me and Rosalie used to be friends till 5th grade when she became to cool for lil ol me.

" What?" Lita asked

" He has already moved on." I said.

"Hijo de puta" She cursed.

" Well them lets show him you are better then that Poonta" She said getting out of the car. I followed suit and soon we were both out of the car and crossing the parking lot arms linked. I felt the eyes of boys from all over on us. I looked over to see that the pair of eyes I want to attract were also on me.

I smirked to myself. I felt the eyes of Rosalie on me as well. I looked over and saw that she was walking toward us.

" Watch out Blondie is coming." I whispered. Lolita looked over and smirked

" Bella." Rosalie said stopping in front of us.

" Hello Rosalie." I said sweetly.

" What the Hell do you think your doing dressing like that." She said looking me over.

" I can dress how ever I want." I said.

" Oh so this isn't an attempt to get Emmett back" She sneered.

"Chinga usted Chorra Poonta. Ella puede vestir cuán jamás ella desea. ¡Ahora déjenos sólo!" Lolita yelled in Spanish. So it can't have been nice language.

" Who the hell are you?!" Rosalie said.

" Lolita Romaro." She said simply stepping into Rosalie's face.

" What a weird name. What are you Chineses?" She said sneering. Lolita let out a laugh

"El burro sabe mas que tu! I am Spanish." She said rolling her eyes.

" What did you just call me?" Rosalie asked. She really didn't know. Either did I so I would have to ask or look it up later.

" Never mind that. Now leave Bella alone and you can Besame ella culo" She added before walking off with me at tow. We rounded the corner before I started laughing.

" What?" Lita asked

" You just stood up to the most popular girl in school all in the first day. Aren't you special." I said

" Not like she knows what I said anyway." She said cracking a smile

" What did you call her." I asked

" Later." She said before pulling me into a class room.

Empov

" Isn't that Bella?" Someone asked from beside me. I turned from Rosalie and couldn't help but stare.

" Bella?" I said staring. She was way hotter today then any other day. She was dressed for the rare sunny day in a sparkly black tank and tight black jeans. Her make up made her look even better then Rosalie. Who was giving her a death glare.

" Excuse me." She said walking towards Bella and her friend whom I had never seen before. Mike walked up beside me.

" Wow Bella is looking Fine today. To bad you are dating her or I would go for a piece. Maybe I could get her friend to look at me." He said.

" Bella and I broke up. I am dating Rose now." I said. It looked like The new girl and Rosalie were fighting. That would be interesting. No I could not regret dumping Bella I love Rosalie. Now and forever.

* * *

**I love Jasper and Bella but I have decided to do an Emmett Bella now. In case you forgot everyone is human! I don't speak spanish so I used words and stuff of the internet. Let me know if they are wrong!**

**Translations;**

_querida- Dear_

_¿Cómo rude de mí- How rude of me_

_Por supuesto, mi amigo- Of course, My friend_

_Mi madre y mi padre- My mother and Father_

_Mi abuela y su abuelo- My grandma and Grandpa_

_La abuelita, el Abuelito que estoy en casa- Grandma. Grandpa I am home!_

_sí- yes_

_Hijo de puta- Son of a bitch_

_Poonta- Bitch_

_Chinga usted Chorra Poonta. Ella puede vestir cuán jamás ella desea. ¡Ahora déjenos sólo!- Fuck you, You stupid Bitch. She ca dress however she wants now leave us alone!_

_El burro sabe mas que tu- The donkey is smarter then you!_

_Besame ella culo- Kiss her ass_

**There are the translations**

**Reveiw!!**

**-MxT  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2: baby

Bpov

" Bella! Are you Ok querida." Lolita called through the door. I leaned back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I had been getting sick in the morning lately. It was weird

" Bella if you don't answer me I am going to get Jasper to open the door then Alice can dress you up!" She threatened. Jasper was her cousin that came to move in with her a week after we met. He later met Alice. One of Rosalie's posse who was later ditched for going out with a loser like Jasper Whitlock. But we all got really close in the mean time. Though I have to say Jasper was pretty Hot with his leaned muscular body and his messy blond hair. But Rosalie is Rosalie.

I got up and opened the door. Coming face to face with my favorite European.

" I am fine Lolita see!" I said twirling around.

" If you say so. Come on lets get ready for grad." She said. Alice had insisted on us wearing dresses for this occasion

" Can you believe it!! We Are graduating." Alice squealed as we walked into the room. Alice was small. Like 4.8 with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. " So who wants to go first." She said evilly. She had made us promise to let her dress us up for grad.

" I'll go. Just to make sure Bella is OK." Lolita said stepping forward. Alice zipped her into Alice's large private bath and did her worst.

It was maybe 20 minutes before Alice pulled Lolita out of the bathroom. She looked Hot.

" And on Miss Romero is a Mori Lee Sticks and Stones: 9064 Tulle and Charmeuse with Beading in the limelight colour." Alice said proudly Her long black hair was curled and puled back away from her olive toned skin. The make up was smokey back with light pink lip gloss.

" Lita go help Jasper with his Tux." Alice ordered.

" Yes mam." She said saluting before walking off.

" Your turn Bella!" Alice said pulling me into the bathroom. After another 20 minutes I looked at myself in the mirror.

" You are wearing another piece from the Mori Lee Collection. It is a Sticks and Stones: 9076 Pleated Tulle with Beading in black/moss." She said. I smiled and did a spin. I looked great! My make up was a light green and my lip gloss was clear.

" My Turn!" Alice sang Pushing me out of the bathroom and closing the door.

"Bella. ¿No te ves linda" Lolita said walking in the room with Jasper. Jasper was wearing a white shirt, Formal black pants, a black satin vest and a bow tie with a black jacket over his arm.

" You both look very pretty." He said giving both of us a kiss on the cheek.

" Gracias guapo" Lolita said smiling.

" Thanks Jasper you look pretty good yourself." I said.

" Thank you." He said bowing

" What about me." Alice said pouting. " I a wearing another dress from the Mori Lee collection. This one is a Stones: 9066 Beaded Tulle in the color flame." She said. Her make up was a light red and her lips were clear like mine.

" Of course you look beautiful." Jasper said giving her a soft kiss.

"Está en lo cierto te ves hermosa " Lolita said. She likes to speak Spanish so no one understands her and she enjoys it.

"Estamos llegando en los niños" Lolita's grandma Adora said opening the door. Her grandparents really only spoke spanish and she acted as a translator most of the time. Adora and Carlos walked in. They had driven me,Jasper,and Lolita to Alice's place and wanted to see us off.

"Mis niñas no te miran bastante y Jasper te ves hermosa. Estamos muy orgullosos de todos ustedes!" Carlos said as they went to hug everyone.

" He said My don't you girls look pretty and Jasper you look handsome. We are so proud of you." Lolita translated.

" Oh well tell her we say thanks and we are happy to make them proud." Jasper said. Both me and Alice nodded.

"La abuela, el abuelo Dicen gracias y que están felices de que te sientas orgulloso!" She said to them.

"Carlos crecen tan rápido no" Adora said to Carlos with tears in her eyes.

"Gran parte de rápido ahora van a salir y se olvidan de nosotros." He said hugging her.

"No, No. No vamos a olvidar. Pero tenemos que ir o vamos a llegar tarde." Lolita said in a reassuring voice. " We should get going no?" She said looking at Alice.

" Yes we should." Alice said grabbing her coat.

"Adiós abuela y el abuelo. Desearnos suerte! We love you! " Lolita said as we walked out the door down the stairs and into the limo that the school sent for us.

" Lets go graduate." I said smiling.

" Yes!" They said and we were off to the school.

The drive there was about 20 minutes. Being that Alice lived out of town. Her parents and My parents were going to meet us their and Lolita and Jasper's grandparents couldn't get seats.

We arrived and got out everyone was either in formal wear of their ugly burgundy robes. As Alice often called them. I think they could have been the yellow! Which yes would have been worse. I stepped out of the car. It was a rare sunny day and the sun was shinning.

" Hey Bella." Mike said walking over. He probably wanted a hug.

" You look beautiful today." He said. Before moving on to do the same to Lolita and Alice. He left but not before leaving a wink.

" What a......." I couldn't think of anything

"Puta Man ?" Lolita said. I looked at her.

" And that means?"

" Man whore." Alice said " I learned that word." She said. We all got a laugh out of that one

" Alice Brandon. It is wonderful to see you again." Rosalie said walking over to us. She was wearing a Red slip with a big Rose on her left hip.

" Rosie. How you been?" Alice said sweetly getting a hug from Rosalie.

" Lovely. Emmett come over here and say Hello." She called. Emmett looked over to us. His eyes widened but he shook his head and walked over here.

" Hey everyone." He said putting his arm around Rosalie. I smiled but my chest hurt. I heard Lolita mutter something in Spanish before smiling.

"Hello Emmett. " She said

" Hey Man." Jasper said nodding.

" Hey." He replied

" Hi Emmett" Both Lolita and Alice said in strange unison. They did that sometimes.

" Hey Em." I said shyly.

" You look nice today Bella Congrats on graduating." He said before Rosalie dragged him off to see Jessica and Lauren. I could here the squeals. Stupid clique.

" Come on lets go find you parents." Alice said pulling me inside. They weren't hard to find being that they brought Jake with him. That boy was huge. Like 7 feet tall or something insane like that. But there he was waving like an idiot at me.

" Found them." I said grabbing both Lolita and Alice before walking off towards where Jake was. Even if he was alone he could take me to Billy which is where I would later find Charlie and Renee and Phil.

" Hey Jacob." I said hugging him around the waist. We had been friends forever. Not even kidding.

" Hey Bells! You graduating. I am gonna be so lonely being that you leaving for college." He said faking sadness.

" Awe you'll still have Billy." I joked. He faked a look of horror.

" Oh that's right I forgot to introduce my friends. This is Lolita her cousin Jasper and Alice." I said looking behind me at them.

"Hello. I am Jacob." He said reaching out to shake their hands starting with Alice and ending Lolita.

" Hola" She said shaking his hand.

" Time to take our places everyone lets go" Alice said just before they announced it.

" See you guys." Jake said before taking a seat beside his dad. We walked up the stage and stood where we belonged.

" Today on June 29th......" The speaker started wait 25. I started doing the math in my head. I did it again and again. Oh Shit. I couldn't be. I heard my name being called. Walked up and got my diploma in a daze.

"Bella!" Lolita said putting both hands on my shoulders and shaking me out of my daze.

" Huh." I said. She took my hat off and tossed it on the ground.

" Whats wrong with you." She said.

" Li I think I am pregnant.." I whispered just loud enough for her to here.

"Oh......" She said " We will do some pregnancy tests later so don't tell anyone till we are sure OK?" She said. I nodded.

" Good. Act like you were this morning then. Just a little while longer." She said. I nodded. I linked my arm with her and went to find Alice and Jasper. There was no way I was pregnant. Please dear god.

" Hey everyone." I said walking into where my Family, Alice's family and The Blacks were standing.

" Congrats baby." Renee said hugging me.

" Thanks mom" I said hugging her back.

" Lol." She said before going to congratulate Lita. After everything we became close and Renee thought of her as her second daughter.

" Congrats Kiddo." Charlie said giving me and awkward hug.

" Thanks Dad." I said. After everyone congratulated me and everyone they knew.

" Bella. I have decided tomorrow we are going to have a party. All of us." Renee said pointing to everyone here. The group contained. My family, Lolita, Jasper, Alice and the Blacks.

" Kay. I will see you all tomorrow then." I said turning to catch our limo. The ride home was quiet.

" I'll be back." Lolita said hoping into her car and driving off.

" What's with her?" Jasper asked.

" I'll explain later." I said. We went inside. Changed and got comfy. The wait wasn't long.

" OK Bella. I got 20 and a couple liters of juice." Lolita said.

" What for?" Alice asked walking into the bedroom.

" I think I am pregnant." I said taking the bag from Lolita. Alice was silent.

" Go take the first one." Lolita said. I nodded and went into the bathroom..

15 minutes later....

"Whats it say?" I said.

" Go look." Alice said.

" I can't" I said.

" I'll go." Lolita said getting up. She walked over and picked up the stick and the box,

"¡Mierda!" She said

" That can't be good." Alice said. Lolita rarely ever cursed in english

" It's positive" She said. " Try another"

After all twenty tests with the same result I sat on the bed

" I am having a baby." I said touching me now flat stomach.

"Se puede querida." Lolita said sitting beside. Her words were comforting. I didn't know what she said but I knew what it was to comfort me.

" Guys....... I want to leave." I said

" Do you have a passport querida" Lolita said.

" Yes." I said.

" Me and Jasper do to." Alice piped in

" And..... I wanna take Jake to." I said.

" OK. I will get us all some plane tickets. We still own a house out by Barcelona. It's an acreage. It will be a good place to raise the Bebé" She said.

"Lolita talk to Jasper, Bella call Jacob and I will pack us clothes." Alice said taking control.

" Of course." We said and were off to do our jobs.

" Hello?" Jake answered.

" Jake I have a problem. We are going to Spain. Will you come?" I asked.

" What's wrong Bells?" He said.

" I'll explain later. Don't tell Billy. Please pack and come" I begged

" I'll be there soon." He said hanging up. Thank god. If I was going to have this baby. I was going to need all of my closest friend there to help. I laid down on Alice's bed and closed my eyes.

" _Bella?" Emmett said looking at me. _

" _Yea." I said. I turned around holding my new born baby in my arms._

" _Take our baby back." Rosalie said appearing out of No where._

" _No." I said as he walked towards me._

" Bella wake up. Jake is here and our plane leaves in an hour." Alice said sitting beside me. " You can explain in the car come on" She said gently. I nodded and got up. I walked down the stairs. Alice guided me to Jasper's big trunk. I climbed into the back beside Jacob.

" Bella what's that matter." He said.

" Jake I think I am pregnant." I said.

" Your..... Bella." He said " You'll be a great mom." He said. I smiled.

"I hope so." I said

" And I will be there through the whole thing" He said

" All of us will." Jasper said

" Of course" Alice said

"Voy a estar allí todo el tiempo, Bella." Lolita said in Spanish. I felt calm. She always did that to calm me down. Spoke in Spanish. I have no idea what it was but...

" What?' Jake said. She started laughing.

"I said I will be there the whole time. She likes it when she is upset if I speak in Spanish." She said.

" Oh." Jake said chuckling.

" Do we have a car when we get there?" I asked.

" Oh Bella we will." Alice said. " Remember Lita is good with cars." She laughed.

" Really?" Jake said. Then they jumped into a conversation about cars.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

**Here it is....! Let me know what you think by reveiwing **

**Translations:**

_querida- Dear_

_¿No te ves linda- Don't you look pretty_

_Gracias guapo- Thanks Handsome_

_Está en lo cierto te ves hermosa - He is right you look Beautiful_

_Estamos llegando en los niños - We are coming in children_

_Mis niñas no te miran bastante y Jasper te ves hermosa. Estamos muy orgullosos de todos ustedes- My girls do not look pretty and you look beautiful Jasper. We are very proud of you_

_La abuela, el abuelo Dicen gracias y que están felices de que te sientas orgulloso - Grandma. Grandpa they say thank you and they are happy to make you proud._

_Carlos crecen tan rápido no - Carlos they grow up so fast._

_Gran parte de rápido ahora van a salir y se olvidan de nosotros- Much to fast now they are going to move out and forget about us_

_No, No. No vamos a olvidar. Pero tenemos que ir o vamos a llegar tarde- No No. We will not forget. But we must go or we will be late._

_¡Mierda- Shit_

_Se puede querida- It'll be OK dear_

_Voy a estar allí todo el tiempo- I'll be there all the time_

**Remember Review!**

**-MxT**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::: i own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 3

EmPov

" Emmett. Why don't you come for supper. I haven't seen your parents in forever." Renee said into the phone. She called to invite me and my family over for supper to celebrate our graduation. Renee and Charlie and my parents had gone to High school together and were friends then. They probably just wanted to catch up.

" I'll ask." I said. I walked into the living room. My Mom Esme was sitting on the couch reading an novel and Carlisle my father was sitting beside her looking over some notes. He was working with had some weird sickness that they were looking for a cure for.

" Mum, Dad do you want to go to chief Swans house for supper." I said walking into the room

" Oh that would be wonderful." Mom said looking up from her book.

" Of course." Carlisle said. " What time should we bee there and what should we bring?"

" They would love too. When do you want us there and what should we bring?" I asked Renee.

" Six and you can bring desert I suck at baking." She said cheerfully.

" Alright we will be there." I said. " Good bye Renee." I said

" Good bye Emmett dear." She said. Then I got the dial tone. Meaning she had hung up.

" She wants us there at Six and for us to bring desert. I am going out with Rose." I said putting the phone on the hook.

" Okay dear. Be back on time." Esme said. She looked sad. She had liked Bella. But she understood that it just wasn't meant to be. I hope Bella understood as well. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

I got into my new Jeep. I just got her for a grad present. I loved her almost as much as I loved Rosalie. My Rosalie. God I loved how that sounded. I drove up to her house. It was probably the biggest in town. Her family wasn't rich really but they did have a lot.

I got out of the jeep and walked to the door. I rang the bell and waited patiently. One of her brothers answered the door. He was slightly shorter then myself and had short blonde hair and cold blue eyes. I must say I liked her other brother better.

" Hello Emmett" He said in a cold voice that matched his eyes perfectly.

" Hello Jeffery." I sad nicely. Rosalie loved her brothers so I didn't want to insult them.

" Rose Emmett is here." He called into the house.

" Hey Em" She said waltzing into the room. She was hot. Well she is always hot. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a tight red silk t shirt.

" Hey Rosie. Lets go celebrate our graduating yesterday." I said offering my arm.

" Of course. Be back soon." She said giving Jeffery a kiss on the cheek before taking my arm and pulling me to my jeep.

" Nice Jeep." She said hopping into the passenger side. I know its great. The rest of the afternoon was spent. Either talking, driving or making out. It was 5:30 when I dropped her off.

" I have to go to dinner with the Swans. I'll call you later." I said as she got out. She narrowed here eyes but nodded.

" Alright call me." She said before getting out and walking to the door. She didn't look back as she shut the door. I rolled my eyes. Great now I have managed to piss her off. Oh well. I drove down the street watching the rain pelt the window. The road wasn't busy. But it was Forks was it ever. I pulled up to the house and jogged inside. I liked the rain but I didn't feel like changing.

" Mum, Dad I am home!" I called.

" Good timing son, Lets get going." Dad said handing me a cake my mom had baked.

" Alright." I said walking out the door and to my dads Mercedes. The drive there was quiet. It had become more awkward between us since what happened with Bella. I ignored it though. I would do anything for Rosalie. Even suffer through knowing my parents are in fact disappointed in me and this very moment.

But it was for Rosalie right? At that thought we pulled up to the Swan residence. The lights were on but it didn't look like Bella and her Friends were here yet. OH well guess we got here first. I got out of the car balancing the cake in my arms and shutting the door before following after my parents.

As we got closer to the house we could her yelling. There was both English and some Spanish as well. What the Fuck was going on around here? My parents exchanged a look before continuing to the house. The knocked politely and waited for someone to open the door.

I believe his names was Phil and he was Bella's stepfather. He answered the door and gave a small smile before waving us in. The house was a mess. Like someone had gone through and broke stuff. In the middle was a crying Renee. She looked hopeless. Everyone else seemed depressed.

I had no idea what had happened here. But I had a feeling that we were about to find out.

" What happened Renee?" My mom asked kneeling beside her.

" My......Baby.....gone." She choked out before sobbing again.

" Your Baby?" Carlisle said looking at Charlie for an answer.

" Bella, Lolita,Alice,Jasper and Jacob are gone. We can't find them anywhere. All we found was a note saying. Don't worry we will be fine." He said holding a piece of paper. I walked over and took the note from Charlie. It said something more like this.:

_Dearest Family and friends,_

_Something has happened causing us to have to leave. I wrote this note because I want you to know that we will indeed be Okay. We don't want you to worry about us anymore. We would have been leaving anyway we just sped up the process a bit. _

_In case you are wondering what has happened is something I personally cannot share for it is not my business to tell you. Just remember not to worry. I have left a translated version of this letter for my grandparents so don't worry about trying to explain it to them._

_We will not be back for a long time. At least a year. Please do not try o contact us. This will be the last thing I will ask you to do. I will contact you when I need to. Until the Goodbye._

_With Love,_

_Lolita Romaro_

_PS. Jake is with us even though he still has one more year of school don't worry He will finish his education else where_

It was right there in black and white. Bella was gone. I felt my heart stop for a second before starting up again.

She was gone. Bella was gone. I wasn't prepared for that. But at least I still have Rosalie. Right?

Bpov

I watched out the window as Seattle disappeared. Right now my parents should no that I wasn't coming. Either was anyone else. I looked around at my friends. Lolita was sitting beside me talking to Jake. The got along really well. It wasn't surprising though. Jake was sitting in the isle seat smiling like an idiot as he talked with her.

Across the isle sat Jasper who had a tiny pixie sleeping at his side. They made a cute couple. They really did. I looked back out the window. Part of me wanted to see Emmett some out of no where and tell me he still wanted me.

Like in the Wedding Singer. Where Robbie comes out and sings to Julie. I always loved that part of the movie. Julie was so lucky to have someone like that. Even though she isn't a real character it's the same thing. To have that. I wish.

But I lost that I wonder what I did wrong. Was it me? I looked back out the window. Was I so blind as to not realize that he didn't love me? Was I so naive to think that someone like him could love me or pick me over someone like Rosalie Hale? Hell Jessica was better then me.

I put my head against the window and closed my eyes. I felt a stray tear fall from my eyes. I whipped it away. No way was I crying for Emmett not anymore. That Is the past. I put my hand on my stomach where I knew that my baby was growing. This was my future. With My baby and My friends. I would never shed another tear for Emmett McCarthy.

Lolita (L)pov

I have to admit I was giddy to get home. I had missed it since I was told I had to leave. But I was also worried about Bella. She didn't deserve the pain that Emmett was putting on her.

" I am worried about Bella." Jacob said looking past me at Bella. She was fast asleep by now leaning against the window. We were almost there at this point but I didn't really want to wake her up.

" Why?" I asked looking at her.

" She just isn't the same. I can't explain it but" He said before ending off.

" She is gonna be the mother to a baby whose Father doesn't know even exists. It's bond to take time for her to get used to it. But as long as she can find something to lean on then I am sure she will be fine." I whispered. I didn't want to wake her. She needed her rest.

" Your right. And no matter what she will always have us." He said smiling.

" Of course. As Long as she wants us we have to be there." I added.

Bpov

" Bella the plane is landing. Time to wake up." Lolita said gently shaking my awake.

" Ugh." I said but sat up anyway.

" Where are we?" I asked

" We are landing in Barcelona in 5 minutes." Jake piped in.

" Oh." I said. I did up my seat belt and looked out the window. I could see it from here. It was lovely.

" Wow." I said Lolita laughed.

" Wait till you see the up close version." She said. I was just now beginning to feel excited. I had never been here before. This could be fun.

We got off the plane then borrowed a car. Lolita drove being that she was the only one that knew her way around. The scenery was breathtaking and the weather was warm. It wasn't raining which felt weird but I could get used to it.

" I will have to go shopping for new clothes later." Alice said happily.

" I don't wanna shop!" Lolita whined. Guess she figured out that if Alice wanted to shop she would have to drive and didn't wanna.

" You don't have a choice." Alice stated simply as if in a You-can-try-but-you-will-fail kind of way. I chuckled.

" Oh don't worry your coming to." She said looking at me.

" Ah Alice." I whined.

" Nope. You have to go." She chuckled evilly before starting to talk to Jasper.

Great no I had to go shopping. The rest of the ride was quiet. The Lolita turned up a long driveway. The dirt road was surrounded by trees all the way to the end.

The house itself was huge. Almost identical to the one from gone with the wind. It had a big backyard and everything. It would be nice to raise a family on.

" Well here we are." She said pulling up and parking.

" This place is great." I said hopping out of the car,

" Well I like it." Lolita said before walking toward the door. The inside was big too. Of course it was.

" You can pick whatever room you like. We can go out for supper later." She said before walking up the stairs.

I picked a room on the west side on the end. It was a big room. The walls were painted a light blue and the bed was white, There was a balcony on the wall beside the bed.

I flopped down on the bed. And sighed.

" This is our new home baby." I whispered rubbing my stomach through my shirt. I can't believe I am gonna be a mom.

* * *

**Alright here is the next Chapter. Reveiw**

**-MxT  
**


	4. Authors note :

_**Dear all of my readers,**_

_**I am sooo sorry. I can't even express how sorry I am for what I am about to do. I am going to put this story on hold. **_

_**Some of you are wondering why. Well I will tell you. I am just not feeling it right now. I can't come up with a plot and I am regretting what I have done with it so far. Sigh. But right now this story is on hold until further notice. I am sorry about this but I might as well put ti on hold then keep people waiting for the next update. Thank you for reading so far and again I am sorry**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Caitlyn or MxT**_


	5. Adopted by xxTwilight3xx

I have given the rights to my story ^Regrets^ to xxTwilight3xx I hope I got the name right,They will be taking over from here on. I know they will do a good job with my story,

Thank you for reading so far.

yours truly

Caitlyn


End file.
